dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki Blast Deflect
Ki Blast Deflect is a maneuverer used to avoid getting hit by Ki Blasts. Overview When the opponent fires a couple of ki blasts, the user waves a single hand and slaps the ki blasts away, being free from harm. Goku uses the technique during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to deflect a ki blast. Nappa deflects Gohan's Masenko. Gohan reflects the Fusion Spirit Bomb thrown by Krillin towards Vegeta. On Namek, Goku uses it to deflect Jeice's Crusher Ball, and later to deflect Captain Ginyu's energy blasts. After being beaten by Gohan, Frieza gathers enough strength at the last minute to throw the Full Power Masenko back at Gohan. Goku deflects Frieza's Death Beam and Barrage Death Beam. Vegeta uses the technique to deflect a blast from Frieza. During the battle, in his final form, Frieza is able to decflect Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon with a kick. Future Trunks counters Iru's arm cannon blast. Salza is shown deflecting Piccolo's Chasing Bullet, and later he deflects Krillin's Homing Energy Wave. Goku knocks Hatchiyack's second Revenger Cannon away from Gohan. Piccolo and later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan use the techique to deflect Cell's Special Beam Cannon. On New Namek, Gohan deflects a blast from a Cyclopian Guard in order to save a Namekian warrior and Super Saiyan Goku deflects Meta-Cooler's Finger Blitz Barrage. In the anime, a Cell Jr. is shown easily dispatching the Final Flash Vegeta fired at him. Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime. Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's ki blasts. Ultimate Gohan bounces an energy blast from Super Buu, and Vegito manages to catch Super Buu's one-handed Destroy Everything! sphere and kicks it back up into the air. In Supreme Kai's flashback, Kid Buu kicks Western Supreme Kai's Full Power Energy Ball away.Dragon Ball Z episode 277, "End of Earth" Kid Buu manages to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha during their fight, although at the expense of his left arm and right hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, during their battle, Gotenks deflects bullets of Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack to protect Tarble and Gure.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 In his first appearance in the series, Ledgic deflects the Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to channel some of his positive energy into Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and kicks it up into space. Appearances in Video Games The technique appears mostly used in video games. A good example are the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' fighting game series, where this appears in all installments and can be used by all the playable characters. Similar techniques Other technique are able to deflect energy blasts: Tien Shinhan deflects Yamcha's Kamehameha with a Kiai, Recoome deflects Gohan's Masenko with a Super Breath, Evil Buu reflects Majin Buu's Chocolate Beam with a Super Breath as well, and Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques